hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Terrarium
A terrarium is a smaller version of a terrain vivarium, without any water, used to grow plants and to examine or hold small creatures. Clear containers, often of plastic or glass are used to grow plants and to examine or hold small creatures. They may be cubical, spherical, rectangular, or other shapes. The rise in popularity of terrariums in the 1960s and 1970s coincided and were fueled in part by the rise in interest with the geodesic domes of Buckminster Fuller (WP)and his concepts of living spaces, and so the shapes of terrariums may be quite elaborate. Often in terraria the species' ecosystem (WP) is copied in smaller size and is even controlled in humidity, temperature, and water chemistry. Animals commonly held in terraria include reptiles, amphibians, fish, insects, spiders, and scorpions. Many kinds of plants are suitable for a terrarium, including bromeliads and African Violets and Crassulaceae, as well as any kind of underwater plant. Until the soil has been fully broken down by microorganisms suitable to the microclimate, the system will grow many more of these microorganisms, which consume oxygen and plant material and excrete carbon dioxide. Thus the system will need more oxygen than the plants in it generate. This was the cause of the failure of Biosphere 2 (WP), although it has somehow eluded coverage on Wikipedia. Vivarium Vivarium is an area, usually enclosed, for keeping and raising animals or plants for observation or research. As with terraria the species' ecosystem (WP) is copied and is controlled in humidity, temperature, and water chemistry. A vivarium may be small enough to sit on a desk or table, or may be a very large structure, possibly outdoors. Large vivaria, particularly those holding species capable of flight, typically include some sort of a dual-door mechanism for entry and exit, so that the outer door can be closed to prevent escape before the inner door is opened. Flora and fauna There are various forms of vivarium, including: * Aquarium (WP) simulating a water habitat; for instance a river, lake or sea; but only the submerged area of these natural habitats. * Insectarium (containing insects) ** Formicarium (with species of ants) - see ant farm (WP) * Paludarium is a vivarium, simulating a rain forest or swamp environment. * Riparium is a vivarium, simulating a river, this vivarium could also be seen as an aquarium interconnected with a terrarium, having both the underwater area as well as the shore, often used for aquatic lizards. * Terrarium simulating a dry habitat, for instance desert or savannah. Size and materials It is usually made of a clear container (often plastic or glass). But because, unlike an aquarium, it doesn't need to hold the huge pressure of water, it can also be made out of wood or metal, with at least one transparent side. They may be cubical, spherical, rectangular, or other shapes. The choice of materials depends on the desired size and weight of the entire ensemble, resistance to high humidity, the cost and the desired quality. The ground surface must be calculated to be enough for the species living inside, at their adult size. The height can also be important for the larger plants, climbing plants, or for tree climbing animal species. The width must be big enough to create the sensation of depth, both for the pleasure of the spectator and the good of the species inside. Most used subtrates are : common soil, small pebbles, sand, peat, chips of various trees, vegetable fibres (of coconut for example), or a combination of them. The choice of the substrate depends on the needs of the plants (type of ground), or of the animals (need to dig galleries for example), moisture (resistance to mould, conservation of water), if it's dangerous (risk of absorption by an animal) and aesthetic aspect. Environmental controls Lighting A lighting system is necessary, always adapted to the requirements of the animal and plant species. For example, certain reptiles in their natural environment need to heat themselves by the sun, so a infrared bulb is necessary to simulate this in a terrarium. Also, certain plants or diurnal animals need a source of ultraviolet light (UV) to help synthetize Vitamin D (WP) and assimilate calcium. Such UV can be provided by specialized fluorescent tubes. A day/night regulator might be needed to simulate with accuracy the alternation of light and dark periods. The duration of the simulated day and night depends on the conditions in the natural habitat (WP) of the species and the season desired. Temperature The temperature can be a very important parameter for species that cannot adapt to other conditions than those found in their natural habitat. Heating can be provided by several means, all of which are usually controlled by a thermostat: * heating lamps or infrared lamps * hot plates, providing heat at the base or sides of a terrarium * heating cords placed in the substrate * a more complex equipment sending hot air inside Similar to lighting, a decrease in temperature might be needed for the simulated night periods, thus keeping living species healthy. Such variation need to be coherent to those found in the natural habitats of the species. Humidity Many plants and animals have quite limited tolerance to the variation of moisture. The regulation of humidity can be done by several means: * regular water pulverization * water evaporation inside (from a basin, or circulation of water) * automated pulverization systems and humidifiers Ventilation and openings Access inside terrarium is necessary for maintenance, to take care of the plants and animals, or addition and withdrawal of food. In the case of some animals, a frontal opening is preferable because accessing by the top recalls to these species the arrival of a predator, and generates some stress. Ventilation is important for the renewal of the air but also to avoid the stagnation of humid and vitiated air, favourable to the development of moulds and bacteria (especially in wet and hot terrariums). The traditional method consists of placing a fan at a low level and another at a high level, thus allowing air circulation. See also * Wikipedia:Ecosphere * Wikipedia:Biosphere * Wikipedia:Closed ecological system Links * https://twitter.com/Rainmaker1973/status/1201965411799056385?s=19 Category:Gardens Category:Landscape design history Category:Pet equipment Category:Hobbies Category:1960s fads Category:1970s fads Category:1960s trends Category:1970s trends Category:Types of garden Category:Buckminster Fuller influences